


Lucky Me

by Weebo1



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Summary: I'm sorry it's short, I promise future chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading! How is everyone? I hope everyone is in good health! Wash your hands and drink water!Thank you and have a Good Day!
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

⨷Prologue I⨷  
⨭The Cloaked Girl⨮

"What's a girl like you doin' here, huh?" A random drunken man asked a cloaked girl. "I'm only passing by, might I help you?" She asked with a smile, the cloak keeping the top half of her face concealed.

"Yeah, you could come with me." He smirked, by the looks of him, he seemed around 30 years of age. The cloaked girl was only 14 at the time. It was surely illegal.

"I'm sorry but I must be going." The girl smiled and started to walk away. "Now hold on, little lady." The man said as he grabbed her arm. The girl's smile dropped as she stopped.

"That wasn't a question. A pretty lady like you, all alone." He urged, the girl was getting irritated. "I'd like to kindly ask you to let go of me. I wish for no trouble." She said, not looking at the man.

"C'mon, don't you know how to have fun? If not, I'd be more than happy to show you." He smirked as he tried pulling her closer, but to no avail as it would seem the girls feet were planted to the ground quite firmly.

"Please, let go." She said firmly. "What's the matter? All I-" He was cut off by the girl throwing him over her shoulder. "I apologize, but that was the only way I had to get you to let me go." She bowed.

"Don't touch me again, or I won't be so kind." She glared, one of her eyes glowing from under her hood. She walked away before the man made her do any more than needed.

  
**⩤⨝⩥**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I promise future chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading! How is everyone? I hope everyone is in good health! Wash your hands and drink water!
> 
> Thank you and have a Good Day!


	2. Chapter 2

⨷Prologue II⨷  
⨭Travels⨮  
  
  


The cloaked girl walked through Village after Village, smiling and helping as she went. But she had never taken off her cloak in front of anyone. The last people to see her without it, her family. Memories of the girl's family sat in her mind, she wished to never forget. But she wanted to forget so badly at the same time. Her family's dying wish was for her to be the most powerful mage. And with that, she swore she'd find her family's killer and fulfill her family's wish.

They said she always had strong magic and they were right. She followed the directions people in villages would give her, as well as heading the warnings people gave her. But she forgot one, and was in a bit of a sticky situation. She had forgotten about the monster that was located near a small village, all she had to do was keep it away from the village. But that was easier said than done. A child had seen the monster and started screaming, alerting the rest of the village. She created a barrier, separating the monster and the village.

The barrier was like a separate realm, the monster couldn't leave nor could anyone could enter. In here, the girl in the cloak could do whatever was necessary to defeat the monster. She created a sword and split the monster in two. The sword disappeared as she got rid of the barrier. "I'm very sorry for any trouble I've caused! I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!" She bowed while apologizing profusely. This was something she wished to avoid.

"Defeating that monster was more than enough, thank you." Who was presumably the mayor or ruler of the small village thanked her. "Please, I insist that I do something to pay for the trouble I have caused for you all." The girl insisted. The next day, she spent her time doing work in the village, she helped with farms, took care of the injured, and helped in any way she could. "Thank you kind girl, you best be on your way." The man said and she nodded.

Several "Thank you!"s and "Good Luck!"s rang throughout the village as she walked away. She never wanted to cause trouble that could have been avoided. "Damn. I should've been able to avoid that monster." The girl scolded herself as she walked inside her barrier. The day of her 15th Birthday was nearing, it was tomorrow actually. She was also supposed to get her Grimoire on her birthday since that was the day a normal person would get theirs. "Perfect." She thought as she came across another small Village.

When she's inside her barrier, no one can see her. so when she comes out of it, it looks like she teleported or appeared out of nowhere. She got out of her barrier and walked into the Village. She saw a large skull in the ground the size of a small castle and got curious. She heard strange sounds coming from inside. She panicked and thought someone was getting attacked. She created her barrier and the noises stopped. Her barrier makes it like a big bubble made of mirrors, but you can kinda see outside.

"Who's there!?" The voice rang out. The girl silently took a deep breath and walked out. There was a Silver haired boy, no one else. He also looked like he had just finished a training session. "My apologies, I thought someone was getting attacked." The cloaked girl smiled awkwardly and got rid of her barrier. "Was that your magic!?" He asked and the girl nodded. "Whoa! I've never seen that kind of magic before! You must be powerful!" He awed and the hooded girl giggled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Are you new to the Village? I've never seen you here." He asked and the girl nodded. "Yes, I've been traveling through Villages and found this one. I'm going to stay to get my Grimoire tomorrow." She explained. "Cool, how many villages have you been too?" The boy asked. "I don't actually know, I've never kept track. But I'd guess 10-20 different Villages." She said. "Wow, you traveled a lot!" The loud boy said in awe. "I have, I love to travel. I meet lots of nice people and it's really fun." She smiled.

"Oh! I never told you my name. I'm Asta! And I'm gonna become the Wizard king!" He yelled determinedly. "Really? What's your magical power?" She asked. "I don't actually have any magic." Asta mumbled. "Oh? Well, I believe in you." The girl smiled and Asta's head perked up. "Once you get a Grimoire, I'm sure you'll have powerful magic." She added. "Really?! You think I can do it?!" He asked and the cloaked girl giggled once again while nodding. "Yes, but..." She trailed off. "But what?" Asta asked.

"Don't expect no competition, I also aspire to be the wizard king. So, this makes us rivals." The girl smiled. "Alright! I'll get a super awesome Grimoire and be even stronger than you!" He yelled determinedly. The girl laughed and saluted before stepping back into her barrier and disappearing from Asta's view. She chuckled as she watched the boy look around for her, he was surely a spirited kid. He was probably 15, a little older than her.

She walked around the village and remembered she was in her barrier, she got rid of it and continued walking. "Hello, are you lost?" An old woman asked. "Kind of, I've never been here before so I don't know much." The girl in the cloak smiled, still covering the upper half of her face. "Would you like to stay in my house for the night?" The old woman asked. "I wouldn't want to bother you." The girl said. "You'd be of no bother, I'd be happy to take you in." The old woman smiled. "Alright then, as long as I'm not causing any trouble for you." The girl smiled.

⩤⨝⩥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter today!  
> Thank you for reading! I will continue to ask.  
> How is everyone? I hope everyone is in good health! Wash your hands and drink water!


	3. Chapter 3

⨷Chapter One⨷  
⨴Grimoires⨵

The cloaked girl thanked the woman as she left the house, she headed to a certain tower that everyone near went to to get their Grimoires. She could hear the whispers and feel the stares of people as she walked in. She walked over to a wall where there was it was dark, making it harder for anyone to possibly see her. "It's Asta... Who's that boy with him?" The girl thought as she saw Asta and a black haired boy in the middle of the crowd.

The girl smiled slightly while watching the silver haired boy's excitement. She had gained quite a liking to the boy and found his loud spirit, fun. He fascinated her, she wondered what kind of magic he'd have. He'd surely have some kind of powerful magic, she could tell by the aura that surrounded him. But for him not to be able to use it at his age was strange, she wondered why. Maybe his body needed to store energy and strength to use his magic? Who knows.

She had gotten his name, she assumed he forgot to ask for hers. That was fine to her, she didn't want to give out her name. People would surely realize who she was. While she was thinking, an old wizard came onto the podium and just finished his speech. Grimoires were now flying down to their owners. She hoped hers wouldn't make to much of a scene, her family always got a specific kind of Grimoire. One side was a four leaf clover and the other side had a five leaf clover.

Everyone was looking at their Grimoires and everyone but Asta, the boy with him and the cloaked girl had gotten their Grimoires. "Uh, is my Grimoire running late or something?" Asta asked and people started laughing. "I hate these kinds of people, laughing at people they think are weak." The girl thought, irritated. The boy behind Asta drew attention because of the four leaf clover Grimoire he had just gotten. And as if on cue, the girl's Grimoire came floating down.

"Dammit, I didn't want this much attention." The girl internally cursed as she grabbed her glowing Grimoire. One side was glowing white and the other glowed dark red. "No way." And, "It can't be"s were a few of the whispers that rang through the crowd of people. The girl activated her barrier and disappeared from all's view. Everyone was shocked at how the girl just "disappeared" suddenly, the girl rolled her eyes and walked out. She could walked through people and they wouldn't notice.

She walked back to the large Skull and sat there after getting rid of her barrier. "Oh, you're here too." The girl recognized that voice. "Hello Asta." The girl smiled as she turned to the boy. "I was so sure I could use magic once I got a Grimoire. But I didn't get one." The boy thought out loud as he sat next to the girl. "Hey, I never got your name." He pointed out, the girl took a deep breath. "I trust him." She thought and stood in front of him.

"I'm Karai Okami." She smiled, but this one held a hint of sadness. "Weren't the Okami's a royal family?" Asta asked and the girl hesitantly nodded. "My family used to live with the Wizard King but were killed by someone, I swore I'd find my family's killer and become the Wizard King in their honor." The girl explained. "I'm sorry about your family. I wish I knew mine." Asta said and Karai sat back down. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I guess I wasn't wanted by them, I was left at the church with Yuno when I was barely a year old." He explained. "Who's this Yuno guy?" Karai asked. "He's kind of my brother, but he's also my rival! He was the black haired kid with me at the Grimoire Ceremony." Asta explained and Karai nodded. "Why do you never take off that hood? Doesn't it get hot?" Asta asked and Karai grabbed her hood. "It was my mother's, she died before my family was killed. I've never taken it off in front of anyone." The girl explained.

"But I trust you." The girl smiled and took a deep breath before slowly taking off her hood. Her long blood red hair flowing down behind her, slightly blowing in the wind. She opened her eyes which showed she was a member of the Okami family. Everyone in that family had beautiful golden eyes that looked as if they glowed. Her pale skin glowed against the gentle rays of light that shone down, she sighed as the cool air hit her face. Felling refreshed, she hadn't taken that hood off in a while.

She looked back at Asta to see him with a frozen expression, his mouth slightly agape. "I'm sorry! I probably look really weird don't I!" She yelled and began to pull her hood back up. Asta's hand stopped her. "No, you look really..." He paused, as if searching for the right word. " **...** Pretty." He paused before saying the last word. Karai's face heated up in a way she never understood, she felt as if butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach and her heart beat quickly and harshly against her rib cage.

She didn't understand this feeling as it was new to her. "I-I... U-Uh, T-Th—" She could find the words coming out of her mouth, they just stopped before she could get it out. It was if she was a malfunctioning machine, but human. She panicked and disappeared with her barrier, but Asta's hand held onto her wrist. His hand seemed invisible as it had stayed inside her barrier. He was startled by this and jumped back, his hand releasing Karai's wrist and pulling out of her barrier.

It closed up and she was out of view. She looked back at Asta regretfully but then put her hood back on and ran out of the Skull shelter. "Dammit, Asta! You scared her off!" Asta internally scolded himself as he got up. Karai decided to go ahead and head to the capital to become a Magic Knight so she could get one step closer to her goal.

⩤⨝⩥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter! How is everyone? Have you eaten? Have you drank water? If not, please do! Your body will thank you! I care about you all! Enjoy the rest of the book!


	4. Chapter 4

⨷Chapter Two⨷  
⨴Magic Knights Pt.1⨵

The girl in the cloak walked to the Capital, using her barrier if she wanted to avoid drawing attention. She finally made it to the Capital and got out of her barrier. She mentally prepared for the stares and murmurs by the people in town as she walked to The Castle Town of Kikka where the Magic Knights Entrance Exam was taking place. Karai got into line and saw who was in front of her. "Oh, it's Asta." She thought then tapped his shoulder. "Hey Asta." She smiled.

"Oh hey Kar—" The hooded girl cut him off by covering his mouth. "Don't say my name in public please." She said and Asta nodded. "I'll just call you... K! How bout that?" He asked and Karai nodded. "That's perfect." She smiled and then looked down, but back up at Asta shortly after. "Sorry about running off back at Hage. I didn't know how to react to that and I panicked." She said, her cheeks getting warm again as she thought about what had happened.

"It's fine, oh! We're almost next!" He smiled and turned to face the front once again. "I'm also from Hage! I'm Asta!" He yelled and the girl giggled quietly. He was like an excited puppy about to go on a walk. It was adorable in her eyes. "Your Grimoire?" The guy asked. "But Asta doesn't—" Her thoughts were cut off by Asta pulling out a beat up Grimoire. It looked like the five leaf clover side of Karai's. "That means he had the five leaf, I wonder when he got that." Karai thought and stepped forward.

"I'm Karai Okami, I come from Hage." She whispered, trying to to make a scene. "Please don't make a big deal about this." She said and the man nodded. "And your Grimoire?" He asked. "Which side?" Karai mumbled. "The side with whatever clover you have." The man said. "I know but... It's a little complicated." She said as she held out her Grimoire. He was shocked and so was everyone in line. She quickly got the Grimoire scanned and hurriedly went inside.

Everyone there were either from various Villages an others were stuck up rich brats. Karai was number 166, there were certainly going to be more than 500 people. The Anti-birds swarmed around, landing or pecking some people. None had come near her, or that Yuno kid that came with Asta. She walked up to him and stuck her hand out. "Hi, you must be Yuno. Asta told me about you." Karai smiled at him. He took her hand and gently shook it.

"What's your name?" He asked. "I'm... Karai Okami, please don't make a scene. And you can call me K." She whispered and he nodded. "It's nice to meet you, K." He said with a slight smile and she smiled back. "He seems nice! He could loosen up a bit though..." Karai thought. "One of us is gonna be the Wizard King!" A familiar voice yelled as the person walked towards Karai and Yuno. "This is where our legend begins, right guys?" Asta asked.

Karai had to use a lot of strain to keep a straight face, in her head she was laughing her ass off. Tons of Anti-Birds had swarmed and landed on Asta. But it also didn't make much sense to her, the more Anti-Birds that swarmed and landed on you meant you had low magic power. But Asta's aura showed that he was incredibly strong. "Why are these birds trying to kill me?!" Asta yelled as a bird caught his cheek in their beak and pulled on it.

Karai giggled as she watched him run around, the birds chasing him. She walked over and gently waved them away. Asta hadn't realized this and ran past her. She heard him run into someone and turned around. "Oh no, it's Yami! He's gonna kill Asta!" Karai thought as her eyes widened from under her hood. "Wow, you look old for your age. Must've had a rough life, am I right?" Asta asked as he pat Yami's shoulder. "Does Asta have a death wish?! Doesn't he know who that is?!" Karai panicked internally.

It was so quiet you could hear the wind blowing past everyone in the crowd. "Looks like I was right about that death wish." Yami said and grabbed Asta's head. "What am I gonna do?! I can't let him know it's me! But I can't just do nothing!" Karai thought, if she did something to rash, Yami would definitely know it's her. She met him when she was younger and used to spar with the Black Bulls so he knows her pretty well. He doesn't really know much of her magic however.

"Just my luck, Gordon and Finral. How am I gonna do this?" Karai thought as she saw the two walk into the crowd. She contemplated what to do. She just decided to use her barrier and only encircle her, Yami and Asta. "What the?" Yami mumbled and the three saw the other people in shock. To them, it looked like they just disappeared into thin air. Karai walked in between the two and pushed them away. "You alright Asta?" She asked and he nodded.

"Thanks." Asta smiled and she returned it. "That voice... Karai?" Yami asked and she sighed. "Yep, it's me." She nodded as she turned to him. "That's impossible! You died!" He yelled and Karai set her hand on his shoulder. "I must ask you not to make a big deal of this in the crowd." She said. "I don't wish to reveal my identity just yet." She smiled. "Fine, but only cause you're my Goddaughter." He sighed and she nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled and walked back to Asta before letting down her barrier. She helped Asta up and walked away, she knew people saw her. She retreated to a dark corner, people could definitely still make her out but she didn't really care at the moment. She drowned everyone else out and was left to her own thoughts. She was brought back by people talking about the Squad Captains coming up, she walked back into the main crowd and now paid attention.

William or the captain of the Golden Dawn, the front runner of the Mohicans Knight squads, used Magic Trees descent to create and give everyone a broom. The first task, flying of course. If your skilled in magic, it'll be like instinct. Karai had flown before so this wasn't very new to her and so did it with ease. She flew over to Yuno who was standing on top of his broom. "Show off much?" She laughed, he just gave her a slight smile. "Two can play at this game." She mumbled and stood.

She crossed one leg over the other and stood in a position that made it look like she was sitting on an invisible chair. Others were shocked at how skilled the two were. They kept going back and forth, seeing who could do more without falling off their broom at all. This went on until that portion of the Exam was over. The winner of their challenge was still indeed undecided. They pushed it off as a tie and moved on with the exam. There were tests on their overall magic power.

They used their magic to smash small walls and hit flying pieces of paper, which Karai went through with ease. Then there was creation tests. Karai created a small wolf, it reminded her of her father. The last test was a duel, they were meant to partner up and fight.

⩤⨝⩥ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part One of The Magic Knights Exam! And Once again,  
> How is everyone doing? I hope everyone is well and I will keep asking! Thank you for reading this chapter and I Hope you enjoy the rest of the book!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it's short, I promise future chapters will be longer! Thank you for reading! How is everyone? I hope everyone is in good health! Wash your hands and drink water!
> 
> Thank you and have a Good Day!


End file.
